The present invention Hosta ‘Time Tunnel’, relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta sieboldiana and will hereinafter be referred to as ‘Time Tunnel’.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Time Tunnel’ as a whole plant mutation of Hosta sieboldiana ‘Frances Williams’ (unpatented) at his nursery in Kensington, Conn. in April of 2000. ‘Time Tunnel’ was discovered in a plug tray of ‘Frances Williams’ that originated as rooted transplants produced by micropropagation. ‘Time Tunnel’ was selected as unique for its variegated leaf pattern of wide golden colored margins surrounding green centers. ‘Frances Williams’ has foliage with a similar variegation pattern, however the margins of ‘Time Tunnel’ are significantly wider.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by in vitro propagation in Kensington, Conn. in the spring of 2002. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division and tissue culture has shown that the unique features of ‘Time Tunnel’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.